


The Happy Kitten

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru smiled and cuddled a new pet kitten at the same time.





	The Happy Kitten

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru smiled and cuddled a new pet kitten at the same time. ''We'll always be together,'' she said to it. She heard the sound of Michiru playing the violin. After releasing the kitten, Hotaru followed it to Michiru. Her eyes widened as soon as the kitten approached Michiru and purred. 

 

THE END


End file.
